cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
David Herman
David Herman (1967-) TV Deaths *''King of the Hill: Propane Boom (1998) [''Buckley]: Killed in an explosion when the propane tank (which he dragged around) blows up, taking out the whole propane department of the Mega-Lo-Mart. *''Futurama: Fry and the Slurm Factory (1999) ''[Slurms MacKenzie]: Crushed to death by falling rocks when he turns up the radio inside the cave in a sacrifice so the crew can escape from the clutches of the Slurm Queen (Tress MacNeille). (Played for comic effect.) *''Futurama: Why Must I Be a Crustacean in Love?'' (2000) [''Decapodian Emperor]: Melts along with the other Decapodians when they all mate in the sea which kills them all. (Played for semi-comic effect.) *Futurama: Anthology of Interest I (2000) '[''Scruffy]: Impaled with a sword by Leela (Katey Sagal) after he tries to reveal her as the murderer. He would be impaled through alongside Cubert (Kath Soucie) and shortly after, Nibbler (Frank Welker). (Played for comic effect.) *''Futurama: The Honking (2000) ''[Project Satan]: Voicing a car, he burns to death/melts when he accidentally drives into a furnace. *''Futurama: The Luck of the Fryish (2001) ''[Breakdancing Teacher]: Dies sometime between the 20th-21st Century. Although not mentioned, it is a given, considering the setting of the show. *''Futurama: Rosswell That Ends Well (2001) ''[General/Scientist/Sergant] All three characters die in the 20th/21st Century. Although not directly stated, it is a given, considering the setting of the show. *'''''Futurama: A Pharaoh to Remember (2002) [Elton John] Falls to his death when one of the Osirins push him and his piano into the pit. *''Futurama: Anthology of Interest II (2002) ''[Colin Pac-Man/Scruffy]: In "Raiders of the Lost Arcade", "Colin Pac-Man" is shot with the laser from the Space Invaders's ship. He then folds away and disappears, like the video game character he is based on. In "Wizzin'", "Scruffy", playing the Man-Witch of the West in a Wizard of Oz ''parody, is crushed when the Planet Express ship falls on him. (Played for comic effect.) *Futurama: The 30% Iron Chef (2002) ''[Helmut Spargle] Accidentally poisoned by the food Bender (John DiMaggio) makes him, causing his stomach to explode. He dies while talking to Bender. (Played for semi-comic effect.) *''Futurama: Where No Fan Has Gone Before (2002) ''[Welshy]: Electrocuted when Mellvar (Maurice LaMarche) strikes him with a bolt of lightning. Though he is dead, Melvarr keeps zapping his corpse whenever he gets frustrated until it combusts. (Played for comic effect.) *''Futurama: Future Stock (2002) '(That Guy): Dies of boneitis (a fictional bone disease) in front of everybody after he neglected to find a cure for it (of which he was stricken with in the 1980s and freezes himself into the future). (Played for comic effect.) *Futurama: Crimes of the Hot (2002) '[''Man in Street]: Combusts when a sun-ray which was reflected of a giant mirror goes through him. *''Futurama: Kif Gets Knocked Up a Notch (2003) ''[Moriarty]: Sucked out into space (along with Atilla the Hun, Evil Lincoln (both voiced by Maurice LaMarche) and Jack the Ripper (John DiMaggio)) when Zapp Brannigan (Billy West) blasts a hole in the Nimbus, sucking them all out. *''Futurama: Bender's Big Score (2007) ''[Nudar/Duplicate Nudar]: "Nudar" is killed in an explosion, alongside Lars (Billy West) when Lars wrestles Nudar onto the decoy Bender (John DiMaggio), which self-destructs. The Duplicate Nudar is crushed to death when the Professer (West) accidentally bumps into the Smell-O-Scope, causing it to fall on top of him. *''Disenchantment: Faster, Princess! Kill! Kill! (2018)'' Hansel: Stabbed in the head with a candy axe by Bean (Abbi Jacobson). Category:Actors Category:American actors and actresses Category:1967 Births Category:Not Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Voice Actors Category:Comedians Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Death scenes by melting Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by lightning Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes by boneitis Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by combustion Category:Death scenes by ejection into space Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Angel Cast Members Category:Futurama cast members Category:King of the Hill cast members Category:The Simpsons Cast Members